


Corrupted

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Angst Week 2018 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Corrupted Gems, Corruption, Cry everytime, Crying, Drabble, F/F, Grief, Guilt, Hurt Peridot, Lapidot Angst Week 2018, Loss, Monster - Freeform, Oneshot, Poofing, Reforming, Sad, Sadness, fight, gem monster, lapidot - Freeform, prompt, psychological pain, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Angst week 2018: Day 2: CorruptionLapis has been excited for Peridot to reform, until...





	Corrupted

Tears streamed down Lapis’ blue face, she screamed in agony and pain. This couldn’t be true, no, this couldn’t…

This couldn’t…

Peridot...

Her Peridot…

It had been a hard battle against the diamonds, and seeing her lover being poofed had been bad enough, but this. She had been so excited for the green gem to reform, but now as she did, the gem standing in front of her wasn’t Peridot, not anymore.

In her place was a mutated gem monster, small, it had six legs and a green complexion, spiky green hair flowing in all directions as it opened its mouth and hissed at Lapis. This thing wasn’t a gem, well, it had a gem, but it wasn’t intelligent in the slightest. It hissed, and looked like it would attack any second, it wouldn’t do much damages with its size, and Lapis could easily take a few bites and scratches from it.

After all, nothing physical could ever hurt as much as her heart in this very moment. It felt like someone had thrown a spear into her, like someone found all her weaknesses, and tainted her because there was nothing she could do.

The diamonds had corrupted Peridot, her cute tiny lover was gone. They had just reunited, and not even a minute later she had been poofed, but now. She was gone, her Peridot, her everything.

Gone.

She would never get over losing the only person she could open up too, losing, her other half.


End file.
